


Mutterseelenallein

by rasyalleva



Series: ich liebe dich | that's all there is [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AusHunWeek2019, Canon Universe, F/M, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Rumburk rebellion (21 May 1918), World War I
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Dan tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan mereka.





	Mutterseelenallein

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Prompt: "Effervescent (n.) bubbles in a liquid" oleh qunnyv19.

Keduanya sedang mengobrol di ruang baca ketika pintu terketuk. Ketukan itu terdengar beberapa kali, dan keras pula—sampai tidak bisa dibedakan apakah niat awal sebenarnya adalah menggedor alih-alih mengetuknya—dan diikuti dengan sapaan dengan suara anak kecil. “Elli!”

Elizabeta, yang sebelumnya refleks menatap lorong menuju pintu depan, kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada Roderich. Mereka berpandangan. Mereka jelas tahu suara milik siapa itu, dan, sebagai perwujudan kerajaan yang telah hidup lebih lama untuk memahami diri mereka sendiri, mereka tahu pula bahwa kunjungan itu mengartikan sebuah pertanda, di tempat yang nun jauh di sana.

Si gadis beranjak. “Itu Elena datang lagi hari ini,” katanya, ragu-ragu, “aku yang menyambut sementara kau mengambil air dan vitamin, atau kamu yang …?”

Roderich menggelengkan kepala. Ditutupnya buku yang bahkan belum mulai ia baca karena sibuk bercengkrama, dan ia pun mulai beranjak mengikuti Elizabeta. “Kamu yang mengambil air dan vitaminnya, ya? Aku akan siap-siap keluar. Kita nggak bisa berlagak nggak ada yang terjadi, terutama di pengujung perang ini, dan aku mau memastikan satu hal yang semoga saja tidak kejadian.”

Elizabeta seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi memilih untuk diam.

Roderich mengenakan mantel dan topi yang digantungkan di dinding, sebelum selanjutnya meniti langkah ke pintu depan dan membuka pintu. Raut ceria Elena adalah yang kali pertama ia lihat—dan ekspresi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena segera berganti menjadi kekecewaan.

“Oh, Elli dan Rod mau pergi, ya?”

Digelengkannya kepala. Ia mengacak rambut Elena, dan tersenyum ketika menyaksikan gadis itu tertawa. “Hanya aku saja yang pergi kok, Liz tetap di sini.”

Informasi itu belum memuaskan Elena. “Mau ke mana?”

Jelas ia takkan menjawab itu.

Roderich tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk berpikir keras merangkai kata-kata tak benar, dan untungnya Elizabeta sudah muncul dari dapur dengan dua gelas air hangat di atas baki yang dibawanya. Gadis itu meminta keberadaannya disahkan dengan mendesis keras. “Sssst, Elena, kalau kamu tanya-tanya terus, Roddy nggak berangkat-berangkat juga.”

Melihat gelas-gelas yang diletakkan di atas meja, Elena seolah langsung lupa apa pembicaraan yang tadi ia buat—ia bahkan tampaknya langsung lupa bahwa ada Roderich di ruangan itu. Segera saja ia menerabas masuk dan mendekati meja untuk meraih segelas air putih. Elizabeta menatap ke arah Roderich. Pemuda itu menganggukan kepala, isyarat pamit.

Vitamin itu adalah vitamin kesukaan Elena—Elizabeta suka menyebut namanya karena Elena kesulitan menirukan: tablet _effervescent_. Hanya saja, diam-diam Elizabeta bertanya-tanya apakah Elena suka dengan vitaminnya atau dengan _proses_ peminuman vitamin itu. Tablet _effervescent_ bukanlah tablet isap atau pil yang langsung telan—tetapi harus dilarutkan dulu ke dalam air. Dan, Elena suka sekali mengamatinya.

Ia akan duduk bersila di lantai, menyejajarkan matanya dengan segelas air di atas meja. Kemudian Elizabeta akan memasukkan tablet vitamin itu, dan kedua mata Elena akan berbinar menyaksikan buih-buih dari tablet vitamin keluar begitu banyak, menimbulkan suara mendesis _psssssh_ sampai seluruh tabletnya telah larut di dalam air, siap untuk diminum.

“Lagi, lagi!”

Elizabeta tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Tuh, kan. Yang disukai itu vitaminnya, atau proses pelarutan tabletnya?

*

Elizabeta selesai menyapu, ketika melihat Elena masih sibuk membolak-balikkan buku bergambar di ruang baca. Ia tersenyum diam-diam, tetapi senyuman itu lekas memudar. Yang pertama kali ada di pikirannya adalah: menyenangkan sekali bisa melihat anak kecil mondar-mandir—meskipun fisik Elena jelas lebih tua beberapa tahun dibandingkan Feliciano saat ia di sini dulu. Pikiran menyenangkan yang baru bertahan beberapa detik itu terganti saat mendengar tawa Elena yang muncul tiba-tiba, dan suara hatinya berbisik mengingatkan: heeeei _, Elizabeta_ , buka mata—dia itu sama sepertimu juga.

“Elli.”

Elizabeta tersentak. Tidak tahu kalau Elena sadar bahwa ia ada di sana, padahal gadis kecil itu memunggunginya. Buru-buru ia menjawab, “Ya?”

Elena membalikkan halaman, masih tetap berbicara dengan punggungnya. “Hm. Aku ingin naik kuda. Ludmila suka sekali menantangku main tenis.”

Apa hubungannya antara keinginan naik kuda dan kerinduan ditantang bermain tenis? Elizabeta tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak mempertanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut. Praktis, ia halau rasa terganggunya itu dan menggantinya dengan keprihatinan pada Daniel yang harus meladeni racauan-racauan Elena yang semuanya seperti ini. Diangguk-anggukannya kepala, tetapi kemudian mengerutkan kening, menyadari ada kata asing yang tadi disebutkan, “Ludmila—siapa?”

“Oh, dia kakakku dan Daniel. Aku belum pernah cerita?” Elena menyahut. Ia meluruskan kakinya yang sejak tadi bersila. Memandangi sikap nyaman itu, mau tak mau Elizabeta ikut bergabung dan mencari posisi duduk nyaman di atas karpet wol. “Sementara Daniel terwujud atas bangsa Slovakia dan aku Bohemia, Ludmila bilang dia adalah personifikasi Moravia.”

Elizabeta terdiam. Sementara Elena bisa sesekali main kemari karena wilayahnya bernaung di bawah Kekaisaran Austria, ia seringkali berpapasan dengan Daniel dan satu orang lagi yang ia tahu sebagai personifikasi Moravia—dan sekarang gadis itu punya nama ternyata, Ludmila—dalam perjalanan menengok situasi di Kerajaan Hongaria. Dan kadang, ia bertanya-tanya apa makna dari setatapan yang dilayangkan padanya. Terutama mengingat kenyataan ialah yang menaungi mereka; bahwa bangsa Bohemia, Slovakia, dan Moravia ada dalam wilayah Kekaisaran Austria-Hongaria. Apakah rasa hormat? Atau apakah justru rasa _sesak_ , dan ingin bebas?

“Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Elli?”

Elizabeta menengok, dan melihat bahwa Elena sudah membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit di ruang baca. “Kamu juga tahu kan, kalau Perang Besar yang sebentar lagi berakhir ini telah membuatmu membayar banyak? _Kamu nggak terpikir untuk berdiri sendiri?_ ”

*

Roderich membuka pintu dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat ada segelas air putih dan satu butir tablet yang masih utuh. Secarik kertas dan tulisan dengan tinta bolpoin yang rapi:

rod, aku pulang ya. ini gelas air dan tabletnya elli, dia lupa minum. dia ketiduran di ruang baca. -tertanda, elena.  
  
---  
  
Pemuda itu tersenyum. Dibawanya sebutir tablet dan segelas air putih ke ruang baca. Ia melihat Elizabeta sedang duduk dengan meluruskan kaki, punggungnya bersandar pada sisi dinding yang tidak menjadi tempat melekat rak-rak buku. Roderich memanggilnya bahkan sebelum ia sampai—yang penting panggilannya sudah memasuki jangkauan pendengaran Elizabeta. “Liz.”

Benar seperti dugaannya, Elizabeta langsung terbangun dengan tersentak.

Roderich tertawa kecil.

Elizabeta menoleh. “Roddy!” balasnya dengan nada tinggi. “Baru saja pulang?”

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepala, ikut duduk di sebelah Elizabeta, pun bersandar pada dinding juga, hanya saja ia menyilakan kaki. “Kamu ketiduran. Elena sudah pulang.” Roderich membuka telapak tangannya yang menggenggam tablet vitamin, tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada lawan bicara. “Mau kamu ambil?”

Si gadis tersentak untuk kali kedua. “Ah, ya, aku malah belum meminumnya.” Ia mengambil tablet vitamin itu.

Gelas berisi air itu berpindah, yang semula di tangan kirinya menjadi yang sebelah kanan. Roderich mengamati gelas itu. “Aku mau lihat dari dekat bagaimana tablet vitamin itu terus mengeluarkan buih sebelum kesemuanya larut dalam air,” sahut Roderich pelan.

Elizabeta tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya jadi bersila, kemudian memindahkan lokasi duduknya agar berhadap-hadapan dengan Roderich. Roderich menurunkan gelas di hadapan yang menghalangi kontak mata mereka berdua. Elizabeta angkat suara. “Aku juga mau melihatnya,” katanya lembut. Tanpa aba-aba, dimasukkannya tablet vitamin itu ke dalam gelas.

Sekeliling keduanya begitu hening kecuali bunyi mendesis dari tablet vitamin dalam gelas di antara mereka. Tablet itu sekejap penuh buih-buih kecil yang begitu cepat silih berganti, hingga kemudian suara mendesis itu lenyap, bersamaan dengan larutnya tablet yang tadi dimasukkan Elizabeta.

Tak ada objek pandangan lain, Roderich mengangkat kepala, menatap Elizabeta.

Ia tertegun. Sorot mata gadis di hadapannya itu justru nanar.

“Liz—”

“Apakah kita kalah?” Elizabeta mengajukan pertanyaan dengan lirih.

Roderich tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia meletakkan segelas air itu di samping mereka, dan didekatkannya letak duduk agar jangkauan tangannya cukup untuk merengkuh Elizabeta. Gadis itu tidak membalas pelukannya, tetapi setidaknya—dan hal itu sudah lebih dari yang Roderich butuhkan—Elizabeta tidak menarik diri. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Roderich menyimak suara napasnya sendiri.

“Yang kutakutkan benar,” ujar Roderich pelan. “Orang-orang Elena sampai di sini. Mereka melancarkan pemberontakan untuk berdiri sendiri membentuk Cekoslovakia.”

“Kau berhasil menangkap mereka?”

“Ya, kita berhasil. Mereka sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang sepantasnya.” Roderich mengangguk. Meskipun Elizabeta tidak bisa melihat anggukan itu, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Elizabeta bisa merasakannya. “Tapi itu baru awal saja, Liz. Ada banyak bangsa di bawah Kekaisaran Austria-Hongaria yang minta merdeka … dan pemberontakan yang kuselesaikan tadi hanyalah satu di antara banyak pemberontakan berikutnya.”

Tidak ada suara lagi.

Roderich menarik diri. Keduanya berpandangan.

Elizabeta mencoba tersenyum. “Kautahu, Elena tadi sibuk berceloteh padaku. Dia bertanya soal pendapatku terhadap kemerdekaan,” ujarnya, memberikan tawa kecil sebagai jeda, berlagak cuek dengan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Roddy-nya, “pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan nada polos. Dia belum menyadari betapa sarat makna pertanyaan itu sebetulnya.”

Sorot mata Roderich tampak tersesat. “Menurutmu bagaimana?”

“Entahlah, Roddy, menurut _mu_ bagaimana?”

“Kita kalah.”

Bertentangan dengan apa yang ia pikir akan menjadi reaksinya, Elizabeta mengulas senyum. “Dan nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, ‘kan?” tanyanya. Ia mengambil segelas air dengan larutan tablet vitamin yang tadi diletakkan Roderich di samping mereka. “Barangkali nasib kita selanjutnya akan seperti buih-buih dalam pelarutan tablet vitamin ini, Roddy. Mereka tak bisa menentukan nasibnya sendiri, sama seperti kita. Kita mungkin akan terpisah. Merdeka, sebagaimana bangsa-bangsa di bawah naungan kita. Dan kita nggak bisa melakukan apa pun.”

Roderich terdiam. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi, _tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan lagi sebetulnya_. Ditatapnya gadis yang menghabiskan larutan vitamin tablet itu, hingga cairan dalam gelas menjadi habis tak bersisa. Ia menunggu sampai gadis itu meletakkan kembali gelas ke samping mereka, untuk membalas kata-kata Elizabeta.

“Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Liz.”

Gadis itu menatapnya.

“Yang itu,” katanya, dan Roderich mampu membaca senyuman sedih di wajahnya—yang membuat ia merasa sesak seolah-olah dunianya kehilangan udara, “juga aku nggak bisa melakukan apa pun, ‘kan?”***

**Author's Note:**

> mutterseelenallein (adj.) to be utterly and extremely alone and lonely, that no one could even find you or reach for you physically and mentally.
> 
> effervescent (adj.) an effervescent liquid is one that contains or releases bubbles of gas; (of a liquid) giving off bubbles.
> 
> Rumburk rebellion: pemberontakan orang-orang Ceko kepada Kekaisaran Austria-Hongaria pada masa Perang Dunia Pertama. Sepuluh pemberontak dieksekusi dan empat belas lainnya mendapat hukuman penjara. Di sini, Elena masih mengacu dirinya sendiri ke Bohemia sebelum nanti berganti ke Ceko (pergantian ini kira-kira saat Cekoslovakia sudah terbentuk).
> 
> —
> 
> ketidaktahuan saya soal negara-negara yang terlibat di sini benar-benar bikin saya menjelajahi wikipedia secara acak, dalam artian saya juga nggak tahu apa yang sebetulnya saya cari, dan tautan apa yang sebenarnya saya pencet, dan ke mana bacaan di sebuah artikel wikipedia ini akan membawa saya pada sebuah informasi ... hal yang sudah lama nggak saya lakukan. btw soal moravia dan nama ludmila, itu saya ambil dari [tumblr seorang hetalian](https://sparklingdali.tumblr.com/post/94721079749/lets-talk-about-moravia-the-original-czech-the) yang menyajikan detail tentang personifikasi moravia, termasuk ada gambarnya dia juga heuheu.
> 
> dan ini setingnya di tahun terakhir perang besar i.e. perang dunia pertama, tepatnya mei 1918 ketika ada pemberontakan ceko di austria-hongaria. btw entah apakah penting apa enggak: saya nggak nyangka saya bisa dua hari berturut-turut lol oke nggak lupa, terima kasih banyak pada dua penyelenggara event ini! terima kasih juga sudah membaca c:
> 
> ps. saya masih suka salah nulis "austria" dan bukannya "roderich" ;;;


End file.
